John Doe
'First Name' Jonathan 'Last Name' Dose 'IMVU Name' Spite 'Nicknames' John Doe, Dose, Runner 'Age' 32 - 11/09 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'1 'Weight' 190 LBS 'Blood type' O - 'Behaviour/Personality' Sarcastic to the point of perfection - He lays it on thick. Serious as often as he's sober; Jon is a firm believer that a quick, savvy tongue can be used to solve most problems that come his way. On the off chance he can't talk his way out of a situation, he tips the odds in his favor with his trusty prison shank. Aside from being riddled with nervous ticks, and suffering from a case of short term memory loss, Jon is both physically and mentally sound. Although the latter could be argued. Jon makes friends to push his trade, not caring much for people's wants or needs. Unless those wants or needs include finding their next fix. When forced into social situations he often tries to find an out, or he dopes up. You can't be a pusher for as long as he has, without a kind of cool cunning. The ability to read people and easily analyze situations has kept him on his feet and out of the dirt. When business is slow he takes up bare knuckle fighting to refill his pockets. Having often been beaten up but never beaten down he considers himself an expert at what he coins as "dirty boxing." 'Clan & Rank' (What Clan is your character in, and what rank do they hold within the clan? Chairmen? Aniki? Head of house? Guard? Personal Body Guard to..etc, etc etc..) 'What district do you live in?' District 1 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Drug pusher 'Fighting Style' Dirty boxing 'Weapon of Choice' Prefers hand to hand combat. Hides a shiv for when he's losing. Hides a snub pistol for when a shiv is pulled on him. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' Having lost both of his parents at a young age to disease, Jon grew up on the unforgiving streets of District 1. Falling in with a gang of drug manufacturers and pushers, he picked up the trade quickly. Learning what substances to mix towards the best result he soon gained a reputation for producing cheap, mind melting dope with a relatively low mortality rate. Whether you prefered to huff, bump, smoke, drop, inject, ingest or insert your poison.. Jon's synthetic miracle could be altered to do the job. With great success often comes adversity. Jon learned to fight, and he learned to fight at an early age.. against unfair odds. In this he was as brilliant if not more so, turning friends into foes with a slip of the tongue. Backstabbing when possible. Aiming for the groin. Sliping out of situations he deemed to dangerous to handle alone. He notoriously became someone not to fuck with. He could often be found in the fight clubs scattered around the district, pushing one trade or another. Whether he made his coin by the needle or the fist, he usually came out on top. A firm believer in having a good time, taking in account business would not be jeopardized, Jon grew fond of the taste of his own medicine. Drunk or doped up, he's hard to catch sober. Blowing most of his trade profits on booze and whores, and smoking away the rest of it, he finds himself in a bit of a financial pinch. He's constantly searching for his next big break. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' Please fill out your Rap Sheet when you pick your Clan, or told by one of the Admins for your Total. Keep it realistic PLEASE. We do not want OP RPCer's. Meaning no 4's or 5's right off the bat. To obtain those 4 or 5's you have to put in the time and work, and train. Don't know what the numbers mean? Please refure to StatBook Information. And if your tottally stumped just ask for an Admin to help you out, and they'll fill it out for you. Terms~ *D.S: Driving Skill *M.A: Martial Arts *C.C: Chi Control 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ ''- Probationary approval by Diversity '' Category:NGRPC